


Useless

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: RobiHachi (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly hurt, he's a good man from time to time, i guess?, vent fic, yang is an asshole but everyone still loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 06:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: "Allo's chest felt tight and his throat hurt as he struggled to keep tears from dripping down his face. He wanted to protest, say something back to Yang, but no words came to mind..."





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a vent fic I wrote, so it's not your average happy fanfiction. But some might enjoy some angst once in a while!

“Robby wasn’t even on that planet,” Yang’s tone was slightly pissed off as he said so, making both subordinates instantly feel a little on edge; it was never a good idea to piss off Yang, they had learned so by seeing him take out his anger on previous clients.

“Allo, I thought you saw his ship land there. Then why wasn’t he on that planet?” he questioned the blond man after their ship had taken off and the course was set for the next planet.   
“I’m sorry Mr. Yang. I was sure I saw Robby’s ship land on that planet, it must’ve been another space ship that looked like it instead…” he told his boss as they walked to the living area of the ship.

“Why are you being so casual about this? We don’t have time for blunders like this!” Yang told him, his voice a little louder than before.  
“Mr. Yang, it was just a little mistake,” Gras jumped in to cover up for Allo, it wasn’t hard to mistake another red spaceship for Robby’s at a great distance like that, it could happen to anyone.  
“You should stay out of this! Children shouldn’t speak when grown-ups are talking!” Yang raised his voice at the boy, immediately making Gras back down again in surprise.

“All that matters is catching Robby! I don’t care about anything else! We don’t have time for any of these blunders, or as you guys apparently like to call them ‘little mistakes’!” Yang raised his voice at the two of them, staring both of them down with an intense glare filled with anger.

“Mr. Yang I-” Allo started but was immediately shot down by Mr. Yang yelling at him “I don’t want to hear it! You’re useless! I shouldn’t have picked you up from the street that one night!”

Allo had never heard Mr. Yang raise his voice like that at either Gras or him, and definitely not while saying things like that. His chest felt tight to the point he felt like it could explode and his throat hurt immensely as he struggled to keep tears from dripping down his face. He wanted to protest, say something back to Yang, but he couldn’t find any words as Yang’s words kept repeating over and over in his brain _‘You’re useless; I shouldn’t have picked you up from the street that one night!’ _Even if he would try to say something right now, the moment he let down his defence and opened his mouth, he knew he would break down sobbing in front of Yang, which was the last thing he wanted right now.

As he felt the tears gathered in his eyes threatening to start making their way down his cheeks, he turned around and walked to his own room, leaving a fuming Yang behind.

It had just been a small mistake, something that could happen to anyone really; but Yang had been having a terrible day and that had been the thing to make him explode, yelling stuff at Allo that he knew hurt him the most. Yang would normally never do anything like this.  
Now all Allo could feel was a heavy feeling settling over him as he sat on his bed trying to be as quiet as he possibly could with the sobs rocking his entire body.

Gras looked back and forth between where Allo had left the room and Yang, but Yang just huffed and stormed off himself too, leaving Gras alone in the living room. Gras knew what Yang had done was way beyond being acceptable. Both Yang and Gras knew that everything before his time at Yang’s finance was taboo to Allo and that Allo was still very anxious about being a burden to Mr. Yang at times.

Allo hadn’t exactly had the easiest youth, ending up alone on the streets by the age of twenty, and it had caused him a lot of depression and anxiety in the past. Although he had gotten a lot better of the last few years, Yang straight up calling him useless and saying it was a mistake that he took him in that one night was more than enough to make him fall back into dark thoughts about if he really was necessary…

It was only hours later, when Yang had managed to calm down and there had still been no sight of Allo that what he had said to the younger male started to sink in and he realised he had gone way too far.   
“I went too far, didn’t I?” he asked Gras who was currently playing a game next to him on the couch. The young boy paused the game he was playing as he replied “Yeah, you kinda hit all of Allo’s weak spots at once. It’s like a super critical hit or something.”

Even though Yang wasn’t all too familiar with video gaming terms, he knew what Gras meant and sighed as he got up.   
“I don’t know if he’ll accept an apology this easily at this point, but I should at least try to make him understand that I didn’t mean to go that far this afternoon…”  
He grabbed some food, thinking that Allo must be pretty hungry after not leaving his room all afternoon, and was on his way to the room Allo had made his own. It had originally just been a storage room that Yang dumped the stuff he couldn’t fit anywhere else on his spaceship in, but he had cleaned it out together with Allo when he had moved in with Yang so he didn’t have to sleep on the couch while they were out on missions in outer space. Yang smiled at the memory, it had been a nice day. They ended up moving everything to a second storage room Yang had on the ship, only to realise their mistake when Allo had brought Gras home and they needed another room; another great memory…  
The more Yang thought about it, the more he recalled all the good memories he had together with his boys and he really fucked up by hitting up all of Allo’s taboo subjects in his outrage this afternoon…  
_‘I hope I can still make it up to him…’ _Yang thought. He was pretty sure Allo would forgive him, eventually, but with them still having a long time ahead in space with nowhere to really avoid each other it would be nice if things didn’t turn awkward because Yang fucked things up…

He knocked on the door, but got no response. Yang slowly creaked open the door and looked inside, finding Allo asleep on the bed. He put the food down on the desk placed in the room and walked over to the bed, where he covered Allo with the covers that had been pushed to the side, before sitting down on the bed.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “God this is stupid, I’m gonna have to apologise all over again once he’s awake too and that’s about the be a huge pain in the ass, but I really gotta get this off my chest right now or I won’t sleep well tonight,” Yang chuckled as he looked over to the sleeping body on the bed “Are you really asleep?” Yang asked. The lack of response made him belief that the blond boy was in fact sleeping. “Look, I’m terribly sorry for what I did this afternoon. I was lost in the anger that I was feeling for some fucked up reason, but even so I should’ve never said anything like that… I knew just how much the things I was saying would hurt you and yet I still said them to you; I really am a terrible person… I hope you’ll find it in yourself to believe what I’m saying here, or what I’ll be telling you tomorrow when you’re awake rather, ‘cause I really mean every word of this.”

Yang let out a deep sigh as he pushed himself off the bed again “Look at me, talking to myself like some maniac,” he laughed softly as he turned around once more to look at Allo peacefully sleeping on the bed “You know, picking you up from the street and taking both you and Gras in has been the best decision I ever made…”

The door closed and Allo, who had only be pretending to be asleep so he didn’t have to face Yang yet, sat up in bed. What Yang had told him this afternoon had absolutely destroyed him momentarily; but this tender moment they had shared had more than made up for all that. He could hear it in Yang’s deep voice as he talked so slow and calmly that he really meant what he was saying here. _‘You know, picking you up from the street and taking both you and Gras in has been the best decision I ever made…’ _Hearing that from Yang made him happier that anything ever had; Yang didn’t regret picking him up and taking him in, he was happy he did. Allo needed to hear that confirmation from Yang himself without asking for it first, it made him feel so wanted, and that was all he ever wanted.

Suddenly, he didn’t feel useless anymore, he felt like he truly belonged somewhere and he was happier than ever before that he had decided to move in with Yang and start working for him…


End file.
